


Destined

by MimsS



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimsS/pseuds/MimsS
Summary: Carol Ross and Therese Belivet are two top lawyers, who also happen to be law firm owners. They are no strangers to all the materialistic luxuries, but the same is not applicable when it comes to the other kind, like the luxury to love and be loved in return. Their lives are destined to crash together. However will they play their cards wisely and stay together?





	1. Chapter 1

The rain was pouring down, the darkness having taken over the sky long time ago on one Tuesday night. In front of the Armani Ristorante two Ferraris, a shiny black one and a matte white one, stood parked facing each other, illuminated by the street lights. The view was nothing out of the ordinary giving the restaurant’s usual clientele, but they just looked like destined to crash their owner’s lives together.

Inside, the restaurant was buzzing like always. The not-so-small-and-intimate space, filled with chatter and clutter, seemed oblivious to the storm and coldness outside. The warm lighting inside made sure to keep the atmosphere cozy and pleasant. Everyone appeared blissfully engaged in conversations with their companion. On the opposite ends of the floor were Carol Ross and Therese Belivet, both accompanied by young, good-looking gentlemen. However, what one would assume to be romantic dinners, were actually business meetings.

* * *

Later that night Carol found herself leaning against the outside glass panel utterly spent. She had her eyes closed and senses concentrated on the monotonous rhythm of the rain. Her only movements were periodically bringing a cigarette to her crimson red lips, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. She was not a regular smoker, but after extremely stressful and tiring days something about the nicotine evading her system succeeded in calming her nerves. At those moments one might think her for absolutely disconnected with the real world and time.

The next client to walk out the door was no one else but Therese. Her day having been equally long and full of stress, made her lose no time before starting to rummage through her handbag in order to find the car keys, desperately needed for her finally getting home. She opened her umbrella next, eager to finally put an end to the hell of a day, when suddenly she caught the presence of someone with her peripheral vision. On a second glance that someone appeared to be a blonde woman in an elegant black suit and killer red high heels. What caught her eyes next was the fact that her lips were equally red. Therese let herself stare and pay closer attention to the details after she registered that the beautiful creature had her eyes closed and was not likely to catch her ogling. Her blonde hair was shoulder-length and had naturally looking soft waves to it. Her closed eyes revealed a flawless eyeliner, but apart from it and the lipstick, no more makeup appeared visible. When it came to her body it looked no less perfect, even her height was model-like. The woman might as well have just stepped out of a magazine cover. Therese knew she was not so bad herself, but in front of the blonde vision, her guess would be that she looked just ordinary and did not stand a chance. However, something inside her head screamed for her to not miss the chance. Even if she was to be rejected, at least she would have given it a try. After taking a few deep breaths and recomposing herself, she took a step towards the woman.

“Hey there.”

Carol was immediately brought back to the real world by the angelic voice. She opened her eyes slowly as if it was one of the hardest tasks, and turned her head towards the intruder of her little private moment.  
As soon as her ice blue eyes came in contact with Therese’s green ones, the previously felt annoyance turned into curiosity. The mysterious woman’s voice was not the only angelic thing about her. She was dressed in a matching white suit. Her darker hair appeared to be the only contrasting feature.

“Hey yourself.”

“Do you want some company?” Therese decided to be bolder than usual.

“I believe one must be a fool to say no to an offer like this”

“I believe you are right. Are you?” Therese did not know where that sudden confidence had arisen from but was grateful for it.

Carol was both surprised and impressed by the woman’s boldness. “No. Not tonight at least.” She answered with one of her signature smiles.

“Good. So what are you doing here all by yourself?”

Carol took a deep drag of her cigarette and answered after exhaling the toxic smoke. “It’s hard to find good company these days… and I’m comfortable enough in my own.”

“I see. And may I ask for your name?”

At work and for everyone outside her circle of close friends and family Carol Ross was well recognisable name. However, sometimes like this one when she did not want to be the Carol Ross, her answer would be just

“Carol.”

Therese’s situation was the same.

“Nice to meet you, Carol. My name is Therese.”

“Therese… what a beautiful name, just like its owner.”

“Thank you.” Therese’s cheeks became a nice shade of pink. “So, can I have a cigarette, Carol?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t have any, someone gave this one to me.” Carol glanced at her burned out cigarette and went to throw it. “I don’t usually smoke.”

“Me neither.” Therese felt chills running through her body, probably caused by the recent lack of decent sleep and the current stormy weather. “Carol, I think I’ll call it a night. Did you drove here?”

“Yes, why?”

“Would you like me to escort you to your car? I see you don’t have an umbrella and the rain does not look like stopping anytime soon.”

“Yes, I would like that. Thank you, Therese.” And they both started taking considerably small steps in order to avoid damages to their shoes and clothes as much as possible. “It’s a short walk. The black Ferrari in front is mine.”

Therese decided to surprise Carol and did not mention that the white one was hers. She just complimented the blonde’s vehicle, which earned her a smile in return.

Once beside the car, Carol unlocked it and Therese opened the driver’s door for her to slip in.

“Why, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. It was nice meeting you, Carol.” With that Therese gave one of her most charming smiles and turned around to take the few steps towards her own Ferrari, unlocking it in the mean time. She got inside and ignited the engine, making sure to produce an extra sound. The headlights illuminated Carol’s car with a stunned Carol inside. Therese was the one to take off first.

* * *

Carol Ross arrived at home as fast as usual. Home in her case meant an apartment in The Woolworth Tower, Tribeca. The interior was sophisticated and dramatic. All of the rooms except one were covered in dark wood with hidden sources of light, making the atmosphere extremely intimate and cozy. The one exception was her bedroom. It contrasted to the whole picture being exactly the opposite of all other rooms. The walls were very pale greyish colour and the floor was white wood. The whole place was luxuriously decorated, but without anything being too much or out of place. Carol’s favourite thing about the apartment was the breathtaking view of the never sleeping city it offered. However, even though the apartment looked like out of a magazine, very few people have had the pleasure to set foot in it for Carol treasured it and the privacy it granted her. She was a top lawyer and a top law firm owner which meant that her work tended to follow her everywhere and take up most of her time, but at home she had the privilege to be away from clients, other lawyers, judges and everything connected to her career.

Carol’s night routine included taking a shower or a bath first thing after getting through the door. Tonight she opted for a shower due to the high probability of falling asleep in the bathtub. After trying to wash the stress away for solid half an hour, she eventually gave up and went to dry herself. The inside temperature had nothing to do with the outside one so she was able to put on nothing more than a thong.

Once under the sheets her mind drifted away. First it recalled the events of the day. She had a nasty case going on and that day’s hearing in the court had went against her client. The judge seemed to be supporting the opposite side, so she was going to need to work harder on her arguments. On top of that the internet magnate William Stevens who has been loyal to her firm for five years now insisted on having dinner this particular night and she was left with no choice really. Then she suddenly became grateful for the dinner, or the person to whom that dinner led her. _Therese. What a strange woman._ And she eventually drifted to sleep thinking about the angelic creature she met that night.


	2. Chapter 2

On Wednesday morning Carol woke up with a start at 6:15 am. She had a tendency to experience awful nightmares after extremely stressful days. Sometimes she would take a pill the previous night and hopefully avoid them but last night she did not and was currently covered in sweat, breathing heavy. As soon as she was able to compose herself a little and get out of bed, she went to the kitchen to prepare a soothing tea. Her best friend Abigail had told her for the helpful effects of the camomile tea for which she is forever grateful. To say that her brain’s sharpness is crucial for her job would be and understatement, so Carol tries to take minimal amount of pills, especially ones that mess with its activities.

An hour later she was all dressed and ready for work, sitting on a chair in the kitchen, going through her social media. That was when out of nowhere Therese’s name popped up in her head and she decided to google it. First thing to be suggested from the browser was Therese Weber. Seeing the much older woman directly took Carol to the second suggestion: Therese Belivet. She first went through the images making sure that this is indeed the Therese she met. After spending more time than she would admit going through the different photos from events and professional photo sessions, Carol read the first article. She did not know what she expected, but for Therese Belivet to be a lawyer and a law firm owner like herself definitely took her by surprise. Carol’s business policy was to not indulge in wars between firms, so she did not really research her competition. The only thing she cared about was her own, her employees and her clients. As long as they were in good position and satisfied, she also was. And apparently she hasn’t come face to face in court with Miss Belivet, for which she was glad, because Carol Ross was not really one to lose a case, at least not without throwing in a hell of a fight.

* * *

Carol Ross stepped inside her office at 9:00 am sharp. Punctuality was something she strives for in order to set a good example. At work her mission was not to be a feared boss but a followed leader. She personally interviewed every single person working with her and made sure her team consisted of only extremely devoted, open-minded and innovative people, well aware of what they want to achieve. Carol granted them more than satisfying salaries, work place and resources and in return they granted her respect, loyalty and successful cases, taking the firm to the top positions in whole NYC.

Carol’s whole Wednesday went by in briefings, private meeting with clients and a lot of work on her latest case. She was literally drowning in files and information when the fact that the sun was setting got to her and she realised just how late it had become. Just when she was about to start preparing to leave, her phone started ringing. It was an unknown number. Carol always picked her phone because of her profession.

”This is Carol Ross.”

“Hello, Carol Ross. I wonder why you did not mention your full name last night…”

“Well hello, Therese Belivet. I wonder the same thing.”

“Looks like we both have done our homework.”

“Yes, it appears so. Is there any particular reason for this call or…”

“Why don’t you switch from that business tone to the Carol I met yesterday.”

“Apologies .”

“It’s okay. Unfortunately, I know the struggle. So what are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing in particular.”

“Great. I know this very nice bar near my place. Would you like to come and have drinks with me?”

“Therese, you realise it’s Wednesday, right?”

“Right.”

“And tomorrow is Thursday, which means work day.”

“Oh my god, Carol, are you some kind of genius?”

“Ha ha, very funny. You know what I am saying.”

“Yes, I do, but I believe we are both in positions to be a little bit late or even not show at all, which are the worst case scenarios. I did not invite you to get drunk, just to have a drink.”

“Since you asked so nicely and even called me a genius…” Sarcasm was dripping from Carol’s voice.

Therese ignored it. “Great, I’ll text you the time and the address.”

And before Carol had any chance to reply, Therese hung up. No more than a minute later her phone announced the arrival of a message:

_“9:00pm, Angel’s share, East Village”_

First thing that crossed Carol’s mind was how ironic Therese’s choice was. She next checked the bar and was glad to find that it was close to her place also. This revelation brought to her the question where is Therese’s apartment but she eventually pushed that thought away and prepared her stuff in order to get going.

* * *

Carol got home by 7 pm. She took a shower to freshen up a bit, but after the realisation that it cannot help much hit her, she put on some matching red lacy underwear and went to do her make up. As much as she preferred to look natural, the lack of proper rest had taken its toll on her face and skin, leaving her without a choice. After applying the necessary corrector, foundation and powder, she decided to do smokey cat eyes with light shade of pink for her lips this time. Next she had to choose what to wear which proved to be extremely difficult. At work she was obliged to wear official clothes, which has led to her avoiding them at all costs outside it. On the other hand she wanted to make a good impression.

At one point she realised it was 8:30 and she hurriedly put on leather black pants and a simple black T-shirt. On top of it she chose to wear a velvet dark blue blazer with matching ankle length boots. Throwing one last overall look in the full-length mirror, Carol was satisfied with the final result and confidently made her way outside the building. As much as she loved her car and driving it, she treasured her life more and did not have an intention of losing it crashing while driving drunk, so she ordered an Uber.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel’s share is a place with ethereal spirit, providing its clients with mysterious and intimate atmosphere. Although every part of it is memorable with its out of this time look, the most distinguishable feature is an old-style painting of angels, placed over the bar.

Carol arrived a little bit late so she hurriedly went inside only to stop stunned in her tracks, once the place was revealed in front of her eyes. She felt like stepping into another era. Therese was already there by the bar, occasionally throwing glances towards the entrance. She was chatting with her best friend Genevieve Cantrell, who also happened to be the bar owner and bartender for the night, but saw Carol right away. Carol’s reaction was typical for everyone setting foot in the place for the first time, so Therese gave her a few moments to look around before approaching.  
When Carol’s eyes landed on Therese coming in her direction, her previously experienced awe for the place quickly doubled, but for her night companion. Therese was dressed in a dark red velvet sleeveless dress, which accentuated her figure perfectly. Furthermore, its deep colour made her skin appear even paler, giving her a look like an angel fallen down from the painting.

“Good evening, Carol. I’m glad you made it.” Therese’s voice was low and sexy.

“Good evening, Therese. Well I thought that one drink wouldn’t hurt.”

“What would you like to drink? It’s my treat.” Therese asked while turning around in the bar’s direction, motioning for Carol to follow.

“Scotch. Neat.”

“You sure? They make great cocktails.”

Carol smiled confidently “Yes, Therese. I’m sure. Maybe I’ll have a cocktail later.”

“Okay. That suits me just fine. Why don’t you go sit somewhere and I’ll be with you shortly?”

Carol did not need to be told twice and went to find unoccupied stools at the back by the windows. She used the moment alone to gather her thoughts and intentions for tonight. On one hand she really haven’t had a chance to just relax recently. All of her eventual going outs were somehow connected with work. On the other, she was feeling extremely tired and hungry on top of that. The realisation that the only things she got inside her stomach today were tea and an apple suddenly hit her.  
Fortunately that’s when Therese brought her back to reality. She carried the scotch and a nice looking cocktail for herself and sat on Carol’s right.

“So…” She tried to provoke Carol to start the conversation this time.

“So…how did you chose this place?”

“Well, first of all it’s really nice. I like the old spirit it has. And second, my best friend is the owner and she wanted to see me.”

“Oh, did I interrupt something?”

“No, not at all.”

“I’m glad.” Carol took a sip. The liquor burned her throat on its way down, but that was the reason she ordered it neat. Well that and in hope that it’ll calm her nerves.

“So why don’t you tell me something about yourself?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Why don’t you?” Carol’s voice was both seductive and playful.

“I asked first.” Therese winked and smiled triumphantly.

“I’m a lawyer.”

“Nice try, but everything I’ve already read online does not count.”

“How am I supposed to know what you’ve already read, Therese? Why don’t you ask me whatever it is you want to know?” Carol tried to sound annoyed, but she was actually enjoying herself.

Therese decided to go straight to the main question she wanted answered. “Fine. Are you in a relationship?”

“No.”

“Okay. It’s your turn.” To say that she was happy with the answer would be an understatement. Yes, that still did not mean that Carol was gay or that she had any chance, but at least there wasn’t someone already.

“Are you?” Carol heard the question coming out of her mouth before having a chance to stop herself.

“No.” Therese was not able to take her smile off her face so she took a sip from her cocktail called Guilty Pleasure in order to look less suspicious and satisfied with the way the night was turning out.

“And why is that?”

“Haven’t found the right person, I guess. Plus you know how busy we are with work…”

“Yes, I know. But then again I was not the lawyer inviting another one out on a work night.”

“Guilty as charged.” Therese laughed. “I must have not wanted to wait whole two days.”

Carol blushed and took a sip from the hard liquor.

Therese still had a lot of questions she wanted answered. “So it’s my turn to ask again, right? What what is it that you dream of?”

“Wow, Therese. Getting into drunk talk, are we?”

“No, Carol. I’ve always found the small talks useless and uninteresting. Would you prefer me to comment the weather?”

Carol was not one for a small talk either, but tonight it was more appealing than digging deeper inside her tired soul. “Usually I would have said no, but tonight I would really appreciate talks on lighter topics.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” Therese was disappointed but understanding. She have had many hard days herself and was just lucky to not work on any serious and time-consuming cases currently. “What is your favourite colour?”

That caused a truly beautiful and sincere smile to appear on Carol’s face. “Red. Yours?”

“Green, but now I just have to ask this. Why on Earth isn’t your Ferrari red then?”

Carol let a throaty laugh. “I did not see that coming. Well, they are too mainstream. But speaking of Ferraris, you did not mention driving one yesterday.”

It was Therese’s turn to laugh. “I’m sorry for not walking around and telling people, Carol. But the other truth is that I really enjoyed your expression when you found out.”

“Is that so?”

* * *

Time flew by filled with laughter, teasing and genuinely pleasantly spent. Three hours and four scotches later Carol found herself more towards the drunk side than the tipsy. Therese’s condition was the same. They were not doing anything embarrassing of course, but for someone who have witnessed them at the begging of the night and now, it was obvious. That someone in this case was Genevieve. She usually wasn’t the one to interrupt, but knowing that her best friend was supposed to work tomorrow she decided to take care of her.

She approached them. “Hey you two.”

Therese was a little surprised so she needed a minute before reacting. “Hey, Gen.” She then turned her attention back to Carol. “Carol, this is Genevieve Cantrell, my best friend and owner of the place.”

Carol did her best to look completely in control of her body and shook Genevieve’s hand. “Nice to meet you. I am Carol Ross.”

“The Carol Ross?” Genevieve’s jaw almost hit the floor.

“Umm, I guess.” Carol was taken aback by the reaction.

“Oh, I’ve heard so much about you.” Gen pointed with her head towards Therese. “This one here has mentioned your name so many times.”

Therese blushed but decided to remain silent.

Carol smiled confidently. “Only good things, I hope.”

“Oh, Yes. Definitely.”

At that moment Therese felt like needing the floor to open up and swallow her.

Carol just looked at her teasingly, enjoying the effects this conversation was having on her.

After a moment Genevieve remembered the reason she came in the first place and turned in Therese’s direction. “So anyway, Therese, I just wanted to see if you are working tomorrow.” She checked her watch. “Or today actually, since it’s past midnight.”

Therese was like brutally awaken from a dream and brought back to reality. Yes, she was the one who invited Carol, but her intentions really did not include that much alcohol. “Shit. Yes.”

Carol witnessed Therese’s change of expression. There was something like panic written on her face, so she came to her rescue. “Maybe we should get going than. I hope you did not drove here, did you, Therese?”

“Umm.” Therese’s mind was clouded so she needed a moment. “No, I didn’t.”

“I’ll call a cab.” Genevieve interrupted. “One or two?” Her question was more towards Carol since she looked more capable of giving reasonable answers.

“Just one, we both live considerably near. Thank you, Genevieve.” Carol did not really know how she managed to act so mature and normal while intoxicated, but she couldn’t be more grateful.

* * *

Once in the car Carol asked Therese for her address in prefer to go to her place first. Fortunately she did not have any problem with remembering and giving it. The two women sat at the opposite sides by the windows of the back seat. Carol was occasionally throwing glances towards Therese. Her beautiful companion was looking out the window, her mind appeared to have drifted somewhere far away. In Carol’s eyes she looked so precious and fragile, but then when she opened her mouth the game changed. Although she was undoubtedly young, she was an old soul, challenging with well-defined positions and principles. Carol liked everything she saw and knew about her at this point.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the driver announced that they arrived in front of Therese’s building. Carol wanted to make sure that Therese is home safe, so she instructed the driver to wait while she goes upstairs. Therese protested that there was no need for her to come but eventually gave up when Carol did not look like changing her mind. They both got out of the car and into the building. Therese was living on the last floor so they had to take the elevator. No one said a word through the whole ride.

When they got to Therese’s door, she turned around to look Carol in the eyes. “I would invite you to come in, but I’m sure you’ll reject for obvious reasons.”

“I’m glad your reasonable thinking is just fine, darling.” Carol winked but gave her a warm smile.

“I don’t know whether to thank you or be offended so I’ll just wish you a good night.”

“Good night, Therese.” And with that Carol turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves!   
> So I just really want to ask you something that would be helpful for my writing in the future.  
> As you have seen after reading, I did skip some parts of the night in order for the chapter to not be too long. But then again I don’t know how long is too long for you and whether you prefer shorter or longer chapters. I would be really grateful if you tell me.  
> Thank you for reading and commenting! ^-^ <3


End file.
